


i don't want to be like you

by taylorstwice



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, heejin finally knows the reason, hyunjin has a reason why she clowns heejin, im not good in the fluff department, im sorry if its lame, its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Heejin had  enough of Hyunjin's clowning.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 73





	i don't want to be like you

_“There she goes again_ ,” Heejin tries to fight the urge to roll her eyes when she feels Hyunjin’s fingertips on the top of her head, doing a big heart instead of completing the hand heart she’s been offering her bandmate, the cat smiling brightly, unbothered by anything. Not about the hot air swirling inside the place, or the constant sounds of flashing cameras.

 _“w_ _hy does she always do this?”_ The bunny always ends up asking herself this question. Hyunjin always seems to find enjoyment on making her think that she’d be doing the other half of whatever it is that Heejin offers but changes her mind in the last minute, then she brings that big proud smile that she always has, as if she is proud of making Heejin look like a fo---

 **“Heejin, we need a big smile and eyes on here!”** She curses in her mind and directs her attention on the camera once again, momentarily forgetting that they’re currently in a photoshoot for their summer photo album. She inches closer towards Hyunjin who turned to look at her earlier after the director noticed that Heejin was a bit distracted, and the cat girl whispers something to her that she made sure was so quiet no one would hear it.

 **“What’s got your head preoccupied, Heekie?”** The same butterflies that flew the first day Heejin had met Hyunjin flies again when she feels that same funny feeling in her stomach, the feeling she had grown accustomed to every time Hyunjin calls her Heekie.

 **“Just something.”** She mumbles out, returning her eyes on the camera and smiling, tilting her head a bit and resting it on Hyunjin’s shoulder. After a few more shots and the staff telling Chuu and Yves that they’re next, Heejin steps out of the lights and heads towards the waiting room, seeing Choerry and Yeojin playing scrabbles with Vivi and Chaewon. Heejin contemplates on whether to join them or not but ultimately chooses the latter as she makes her way towards the comfy looking couch. After making sure that her clothes won’t be rumpled, Heejin, now lying on her back, settles her handkerchief on her face and tries to drift off to dreamland, pushing away her nagging thoughts to the dark side of her mind.

But someone seems to not get the message.

Hyunjin pokes Heejin on her side, sitting herself on the ground in front of the couch since there was no space left and she didn’t want to bother Heejin by making her move. Heejin moves her hand to lift the handkerchief but Hyunjin catches it mid move, bringing it back on Heejin’s face.

 **“I know that the lights are too bright.”** Hyunjin says, starting to caress Heejin’s knuckles after grabbing Heejin’s hand. **“Don’t take it off if the lights will bother you.”**

Heejin doesn’t take off the handkerchief, and she doesn’t try to fall asleep too.

 **“What were you thinking earlier, Heekie?”** Hyunjin whispers, inching her face closer towards Heejin so she doesn’t need to make her voice louder for the girl to hear.

 **“It’s nothing Hyun. Drop it.”** That’s when Hyunjin knows that it was serious.

Normally, if it was something not really bad, Heejin would tell her. She only tells her to drop the topic when it’s something too sensitive or it means it’s her.

 **“It’s something about me, isn’t it?”** Hyunjin asks quietly after some time.

Heejin removes the handkerchief with her other hand and turns her head, looking at Hyunjin quizzically.

 **“What are you talking about?”** When the cat girl sees the look on Heejin’s face, she confirms that it was about her.

 **“I know you Heej.”** Is the only thing Hyunjin says. The girl stands up, hand still holding Heejin’s, and she steps out of the waiting room with the girl. She finds them a quiet place where they can talk, and she finds that place in a room at the third floor. She closes the door and locks it, finally letting go of Heejin’s hand as she faces her. **“Tell me, what’s bothering you?”**

Heejin thinks it’s useless if she’s going to say it, because as she thinks of it more, it’s starting to make less sense and more…comical.

She’s being ridiculous.

Heejin shakes her head and walks towards the door. **“It’s nothing Hyun.”**

 **“It’s not nothing if it’s bothering you.”** Hyunjin says passively after she grabs Heejin’s arm. She turns her and looks at her in the eyes, raising her eyebrows as she looks at her with nothing but understanding in her eyes.

**“Tell me.”**

Heejin sighs and moves away from Hyunjin, taking a seat on the chair situated on her left.

 **“It’s not that big of a deal, Hyun. We can just…not talk about it.”** Heejin tries one more time, trying if Hyunjin would eat the bait and drop the topic.

But as long as she knows Hyunjin, the girl would never let something like this go.

 **“I don’t care if it’s a big deal or not.”** Hyunjin says after dusting off the floor in front of Heejin, opting on taking a seat on the ground.

Heejin takes a deep breath as Hyunjin looks up to her with waiting eyes. **“I’m getting bothered.”**

Hyunjin furrows her eyebrows as she grabs her girlfriend’s hands. Someone was bothering Heejin?? So this isn’t about her?? **“Bothered? By who?”**

Heejin laughs at Hyunjin’s question.

 **“No, I’m not getting bothered the way you think. No one’s harassing me or anything.”** Heejin sighs, giving Hyunjin a look before answering Hyunjin’s question. **“** **You’re bothering me.”**

Oh.

So it was her then.

Though she had a hunch that it was her, Hyunjin still didn’t expect it. **“I-I’m bothering you?”**

After seeing Hyunjin’s reaction with her statement, Heejin starts choosing her words wisely. **“Your ways…are bothering me.”**

Hyunjin scoots closer towards Heejin and rests her chin on the bunny’s knee, looking at Heejin with her doe like eyes that seems to speak a lot of words for someone who doesn’t speak that much. **“What do you mean my ways?”**

Heejin asks one of the questions that always pops in her head whenever Hyunjin starts playing with her. **“Tell me Hyun, do you really like me?”**

Hyunjin scoffs. **“Heekie, I literally challenged Ryujin in a fist fight way back in MixNine because I thought she was coming after you. I received lots of scolding from the unnies, more so from Minji and Haseul unnie. What do you think?”**

Heejin blushes when she recalls the said moment, remembering how blazing the fires were in Hyunjin’s eyes when she saw Ryujin trapping Heejin in her arms in one of the practice rooms. **“I just…I always wonder why you don’t like making hearts with me.”**

**“What?”**

Heejin dismisses the whole thing when she saw the shocked look on Hyunjin’s face. She knew it’s too comical to discuss. **“I told you it’s ridiculous.”**

**“No wait, you’re upset because…I don’t make hearts with you?”**

**“Well, not only hearts.”** Heejin pouts as she plays with Hyunjin’s fingers. **“You like to contradict everything I do.”**

**“Like when I told you that time in the practice room that we should try practicing Move for fun, even though I know you liked that dance, you chose to pick another choreography.”**

**“Do you really want to know why I hate doing the same things like you or the things that you try to suggest?”** Heejin nods like a confused puppy.

 **“I don’t want to be like you, Jeon Heejin.”** Hyunjin shows her pearly white teeth at Heejin. **“And let me tell you why.”**

 **“When I was growing up, my mom always told me that if I am going to look for my special someone, I should make sure that we are not anything alike.”** Hyunjin recalls the faraway look in her mother’s face as she imagines the scene before her, a twelve-year-old Hyunjin sitting on the floor just like her right now, looking up at her mother who’s holding her warm tea as she revisits her buried memories.

It now warms Hyunjin’s heart as she realizes that her mom was willing to think of memories, painful ones, just to pass her a lesson.

**“Not only in looks, but like, in everything.”**

Heejin keeps herself quiet as Hyunjin gets herself in her element. **“She told me how this one time, she had this boyfriend that she really liked, and that she was basically imagining her whole life with him. Her whole relationship with him was so perfect because they had everything in common. They both liked the same singers, they both liked the same food, the same color, the same way of how to cook their eggs, it was like, she was dating the boy version of her.”**

Hyunjin’s voice turns solemn as she remembers how her mom looked like when she had gotten in this part of her story. She remembers every detail, how her mom looked like for a moment, she had wanted to go back and change it all again. **“And that was actually the problem. They were too alike to the point that trying something new was a challenge that they were both afraid to take in fear of scaring the other away. With that fear and their likeness, they ended falling out of love. Mom said that she just…can’t find any reason to continue with the relationship and the guy also thought the same. Even when they were breaking up, they were still alike.”**

Hyunjin shakes her head and looks up as she stares at Heejin with hopeful eyes. **“And I don’t want that to happen to us, Heej. I’m planning on keeping you with me. I’m planning on going the long way with you. I’m planning on living with you until our hairs turn gray. I’m planning to plan my whole life with you and I’m scared that I won’t have that if we’re too alike. People already say that we look so much like each other, I don’t want anything to add more to it. I like ho---”**

 **“I love you, you sappy cat.”** Heejin pulls Hyunjin towards her and gives her a kiss, a short one that Hyunjin isn’t satisfied with so she pulls Heejin back to get another one after Heejin pulls away.

**“Now you can think that every time I don’t go with your tricks and jokes, you’ll remember that I love you so much.”**


End file.
